Shadow Walker
by Snarry4life
Summary: A Shadow Walker Appears after Dean admits out loud that he doesn't want to die or go to Hell.


"Sam"

"Yeah"

"I've been doing some thinking and the thing is … I don't want to die …. I don't want to go to hell."

"Alright, yeah … We will find a way to save you."

In the back seat a young woman appeared "Well it's about time you admitted that!" she said with a laugh at the end, leaning back.

The Brothers turned around "Who the Hell are you?!" they spoke at the same time.

"Steph, pleasure to finally meet you boys in person."

Dean and Sam exchanged frowns … "What?" asked Dean.

"Your Mother, Mary Winchester came to me and asked for help to look after her sons. Of course I couldn't show myself to you, until you – Dean admitted that you didn't want to die."

"Why should we believe you?" Sam spat

Steph sighed she knew this was coming, she didn't blame them of course, she knew Sam trusted Ruby, one of the reasons why it was so important that Dean admit that he didn't want to die before it was too late. Steph reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew a small bottle of clear liquid and gave it to Sam.

"What is this?"

"Do you know what this is Mr Potter? … Bubble Juice Sir?" Steph quoted straight from the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Book, hoping that Sam had read the book.

Dean frowned in confusion and looked at his Brother hoping he knew the Answer, it took Sam a few minutes before his mind clicked and the answer was written all over his face.

"Veritaserum."

"Bingo!"

"Wait, you can't be serious, this stuff doesn't actually work right?" Asked Sam incredibly

"You bet it does. That's why I gave it to you, I thought that maybe you's might want to test it, and then I'll take it, so you know I am telling the complete truth."

Sam looked at Steph in agreement. "Whoa, hold on, what is Veritaserum?" Dean interrupted.

Sam looked at his Brother. "It's the most powerful truth serum, you literally can't lie and this potion makes you answer the question asked. It's amazing, I had no idea something like this could even exist."

Sam turned back to Steph "So three drops?"

Shaking her head no "Only one, one drop will last for 6minutes. 2 drops 18minutes. 3 drops 24minutes. Then you have to wait 10 minutes before it clears the system, before you can dose them again, otherwise it's an overdose and the victim dies a pretty painful death. So be careful with it."

"Wait, you're giving this to us?" Dean said.

Steph nodded "Well yeah, I thought it might come in handy for a little Demon."

Dean smiled "I like you already." Looking at Sam, silently asking who wants to test the potion.

Dean volunteered himself, trusting his brother that if something went wrong, his brother would be able to handle the chick in the back.

Just before Sam stoppered one drop into Dean's mouth, Steph gave them one last bit of info.

"While the potion is in Dean's system, his eyes will glaze over. He will look like he is asleep or stoned, it's different for every person, and basically the potion cuts off the part of your brain that lies."

The boys nodded and Dean swallowed the potion. Dean's eyes glazed over and he did indeed look stoned. Sam started the questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Dean Jacob Winchester"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes"

"What is my full name?"

"Sam Braydon Winchester"

"Who am I to you?"

"My little baby brother."

Sam got a sly look over his features

"Did you sleep with my 10th grade teacher to get me a higher grade that two weeks I was away with a broken arm?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"She was going to fail you, I didn't want you to fail, I wanted you to get high marks so you could go to college and get away from this life."

"You did that for me."

"Yes"

Sam sat quietly for the next 3minutes reminiscing tears clouding his eyes as he thought back on his life, how Dean had practically raised him, been his best friend. Over time Sam had forgotten how much Dean had done for him, now remembering, he was going to be the best little brother he could to Dean to thank him for all the years Dean spent raising him.

Steph hugged Sam from behind, kissing him on the cheek, telling him it's ok. Sam smiled and thanked her.

The potion left Dean's system and he looked over at Sam and just gave him a small smile, turning his body back to Steph, he motioned for Sam to give Steph the Drops. Steph swallowed 3 drops, her eyes glazed over and the questions began.

"What's your full name?"

"Stephanie Jessica Miller"

"How old are you?"

"22"

"What are you?"

"Shadow Walker"

"Do you know who we are?"

"Yes."

"What are our names?"

"Dean Jacob Winchester, Sam Braydon Winchester."

"Did our mum really ask you for help?"

"Yes."

"Why did our mum come to you?"

"John Winchester didn't tell his sons the truth about Sam Winchesters abilities, Mary Winchester was angry, knew that without the information they needed her boys would be torn apart. Mary Winchester found me and asked me to watch over her sons, to save them, to look after them, to love them."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester are my Soul mates, it's my purpose to make them happy, to die for them, to save them."

"Why did you let Sam Winchester die, if you are our Soul mate, why did you let him die?"

"I tried to save Sam Winchester, by the time I got through the hundreds of Demons blocking my path from the location the Winchesters, Sam was already dead. I stopped his soul from being tortured in hell until Dean could bring him back."

"Is there a way to Save Dean from Hell?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Mary Winchester can break the contract with the Demon holding Dean's contract."

"How? What do you mean? How can our mum do that?"

"It's a very old rule, but Mary Winchester technically owns her sons souls, because she gave them life. Mary didn't sell Dean's Soul. Dean did, but he didn't technically own it to sell it. Demons constantly overlook this rule."

"Where is our mum?"

"In Heaven."

"You can go to Heaven?"

"Yes, as a shadow walker I can go wherever I want to."

"Will you ever lie to us? Even if you think it's to protect us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Shadow Walkers cannot lie to their Soul Mates."

"How does someone become a Shadow Walker?"

"A child or children that are bought up in darkness and pain are born in the shadows. The level of torture that the child experiences brings the child to the brink of death everyday until they learn to trust the shadows. Once trust had been established the shadows take that child away from the pain, from the darkness, from the torture and the child is reborn."

"Who tortured you?"

"My parents."

"What age were you reborn into a shadow walker?"

"7"

"Will you ever hurt us?"

"No"

The questions stopped after that, the boys computing all the information they just received. 5mintues later the potion wore off and Steph came out of the daze.

Sam looked over at Steph first. "Thank you for allowing us to test you, and ask our questions."

"No problem. Is it ok if I stick around with you guys from now on?"

Dean smiled "Yeah sure."

Steph looked relieved, grabbing a spare jacket that was on the back seat from one of the brother's she bunched it into a pillow and laid down across the back seat.

"Awesome, wake me up when we stop? I can sleep through music by the way." Steph closed her eyes, her breathing evened out pretty fast after that.

**A/N: I don't know what their middle names are, but I like the names I picked. I will try to update every day. Please review positive feedback. I am not sure at this point where this story is going. **


End file.
